


Of Sun-Kissed Skin and Ocean Eyes

by CottonCandyGoreWhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin loves the ocean, Death, Game maker is Erwin, Gen, Hanji is Effie, Hunger Games, I hate that 'Jaeger' is spelled 'Yeager' on here, Levi is Haymich, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Survival, kisses for sure, lots of death, only one survivor, pony tail Armin, some smut?, sorry - Freeform, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyGoreWhore/pseuds/CottonCandyGoreWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When star crossed lovers has a whole new meaning. Eren hadn't meant to fall in love, it just...happened. </p><p>Too bad he's going to have to kill him; the boy with ocean blue eyes and hair like sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sun-Kissed Skin and Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a victor of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239312) by [Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams). 
  * Inspired by [a victor of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239312) by [Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams). 



> This fic is based off of Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams's fic: "A Victor of My Heart" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4239312) Go read it please, it's lovely and perfectly heart breaking.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams).

    “Hey, Mikasa? Remember that dream I had about the reaping?” Eren asked as he helped his adopted sister pull the heavy fishing nets onto the sandy shore. It was a calm day in District 4. The sun was high in the sky, yet the cold salty water lapping at Eren and Mikasa’s calves kept the air cool and moist.

    Eren was tall and toned from years of swimming. His hair was dark and shaggy; Mikasa often pulled it back into a stray piece of cloth so he could see. His skin was sun-kissed and smelt of salt from long hours of fishing and swimming in the sea.

    “The one where our names are called?” Mikasa replied as she knelt down in the sand and grabbed a fish. She slammed its head into a rock to kill the animal, before moving on to gut and clean it. The eatable parts went into a large tub of cool, clean water to keep the fish fresh, the rest went into an old metal bucket to be used later for chumming.

    “Yea,” Eren sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen out of its ribbon out of his eyes, “I had it again last night.”

    “Eren it’s just a dream,” his sister chided and handed him a knife, “Now help me finish this so we can get home before dark. Mom is going to want us to take bathes and set out our clothes for tomorrow.”

    Eren nodded and took the knife, sitting cross-legged in the sand and helped Mikasa clean the fish. Mikasa was strong, beautiful, and exotic. No one really knew where she had come from except for the Jaegers. She had pale skin, silky black hair, and dark slanted eyes. Most people in District 4 looked similar to Eren: tanned skin and hair ranging from brown to blonde. To battle the sun Mikasa always wore the long red scarf, around her face and neck like a hood; Eren had given the scarf to her when they had first met years before. She also wore a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt or pants. Eren, on the other hand, often wore the bare minimum, often less so when the siblings were diving for crustaceans or lost nets.

    “But the reaping is tomorrow,” Eren argued timidly, “I’ve never had the dream before a reaping.”

    Mikasa stood and walked to the brunet, “Eren,” she stated firmly, holding his face in her hands, “It’s our last reaping. You are going to get though it-no matter what happens.”

    Eren nodded slowly and placed his hands on top of Mikasa’s, “You’re right,” He grinned, “Now come on let’s get these fish done!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren Jaeger,” Hanji Zoe’s overly excited voice called through the microphone, a slip of paper between her gloved fingers.

    Eren’s emerald eyes widened as he shakily took a step forward, tucking his shirt into his pants the way Mikasa had scolded him to do so earlier that day. He looked from side to side, sweat dripping down his face.

 

Eren Jaeger is District 4’s male tribute for the Hunger Games.


End file.
